The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an exhaust-gas sensor, in which it is monitored whether at least one monitored event has occurred. Examples of such events, for instance, are clogging of an access path of the exhaust gas to the exhaust-gas sensor or the immersion of the exhaust-gas sensor in a fluid.
Pertinent methods in the related art are, at best, based on empirical algorithms and are therefore correspondingly tainted by error in certain situations.